From Pale Diamonds To Red Hearts
by Ruyeka
Summary: Equius and Nepeta had always been the best of moirails. But when a purr-posed date goes horribly wrong, the two decide they belong as red. This leads to mixed reactions and acts of love. But, when a mysterious Trollian threatens one of their lives, the two must take refuge on Earth. Rated M just in case. No swearing involved (the author, like Equius, does not like swearing)
1. A Purr-posed Date

Equius Zahhak and Nepeta Leijon had been the best of moirails for as long as anyone could remember. It never crossed their minds to break their pale quadrant or evolve it into anything else. Sure, from time to time Nepeta would jokingly sketch the two with a red heart between them. But it never meant anything. She knew his feelings for Aradia and her matesprit quadrant was set on Karkat Vantas.

Equius didn't exactly approve of his moirail being in love with the mutant blood. Sure, Karkat was their leader and he had respect for him, but that was about it. It pained him to watch Nepeta try her hardest to get him to love her, only to get pushed away with the mutant blooded's cold attitude. Nepeta was pained at first when she found out Terezi, one of her roleplaying buddies, became matesprits with Karkat. But, after long talks with Equius, some tea with milk, and some roleplays with her moirail, she began to accept it. However, there were times she still tried to become red with Karkat.

Terezi didn't seem to mind the olive-blood's attempts at her matesprit.. She knew that Nepeta meant well and it was just a flushed crush. Karkat wouldn't break their quadrant. He had no red feelings toward Nepeta at all, but respected her feelings. The cat-girl meant very well and wasn't forceful toward him, like Vriska could be with Tavros at times. All in all, Equius was pale with Nepeta who was flushed for Karkat who is red with Terezi. Got all that out of the way. Moving on.

Terezi and Karkat were hanging out together as they always did. Karkat was doing important leader things and Terezi sat smelling her crayons as she drew. An odd smell caught her attention as she snapped her head up and looked around to detect where the smell was coming from. This smell was a bit familiar, as it had been hanging around for a couple weeks. She finally had to figure out what it was and why Karkat hadn't dealt with it. She stood up from her spot at the desk and followed the smell. Karkat glanced up from his work and watched his blind matesprit sniff around.

"TEREZI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Karkat asked her. The teal-blooded troll glanced over.

"1 H4V3 B33N SM3LL1NG SOM3TH1NG ODD FOR TH3 P4ST F3W V1S1TS" Terezi explained. She sniffed up to a chair sitting in Karkat's room. She could smell paper and ink, figuring that was the spot where Karkat threw his mail. The smell was stronger now. She bent down and sniffed until the smell was practically hitting her in the face.

She ran her hands across and picked up an envelope. It was opened, meaning Karkat had read it. A folded piece of paper was sticking out. Terezi took the paper out and opened it. She didn't care if Karkat got mad. The smell bugged her and she had to figure out the source. She sniffed the letter's contents and glanced to Karkat.

"K4RK4T, YOU R34D TH1S, R1GHT?" Terezi asked her matesprit. Karkat stood and walked over to Terezi. He glanced at the paper and shrugged.

"YEAH, I GLANCED OVER IT. JUST ANOTHER LETTER FROM NEPETA ASKING FOR A DATE." Karkat went back to his work. Terezi looked over to him, a bit angry.

"D1D YOU 4CTU4LLY R34D IT?" She asked again. "4ND 1 DO NOT M34N SK1M, 1 M34N 4CTU4L S1T DOWN 4ND R34D"

"JEEZE, TEREZI, WHY THE HECK IS THIS SO IMPORTANT?"

"B3C4US3 1 SM3LL3D TH1S 4ND 1T SM3LLS PR3TTY 1MPORT4NT!"

Karkat groaned and got up once more, taking the letter from Terezi. He fully read it and handed it back.

"LIKE I SAID, A DATE REQUEST FROM NEPETA. NOW CAN I GO BACK TO MY WORK PLEASE?"

Terezi glanced at the note once more. "Y3S, 4 D4T3 R3QU3ST, BUT D1D YOU S33 WH4T D4Y?" She pointed out the date Nepeta requested.

Today.

"BIG DEAL, I DON'T SHOW UP HALF THE TIME."

Terezi suddenly gulped, her voice got a bit softer, almost in sympathy. But, not for Karkat.

"K4r, do you...know wh4t tod4y 1s?" Terezi asked her matesprit softly. "1 th1nk 1t wou1d m34n a 1ot to N3p 1f you show3d up just th1s on3 t1m3…"

Karkat groaned and took the invitation once last time from his red-quadrant troll. He skimmed through and looked at the date.

Today

Karkat gulped as he re-read the day.

It was today.

Today out of all the days

It was Nepeta's birthday.


	2. A Night to Fur-get

Karkat and Terezi sat puzzled. Every sweep from the time they became friends, Nepeta was always with Equius for her birthday. She would go to a party if one was planned for her by a friend. But, most of the time she spent her day with Equius. The same went for him. Except Nepeta would urge him to go to a party (usually she planned it). Afterwards they'd spend the whole day together. Why was this sweep different? Why did Nepeta want to spend the day with Karkat and not her moirail. They didn't have a fight, for that was impossible with the blue-blood and olive-blooded two. They were nearly inseparable and rarely got mad with one another. When they did get mad, the feeling lasted no longer than a minute, with the two strongly apologizing and roleplaying over milk and cookies.

Karkat played the scenarios in his head. If he didn't show up, Nepeta would most likely get upset and cry all the way back to her cave, where Equius would be waiting. Once she spilled all the details of the night, Karkat would have the sweating troll at his doorstep. Next thing he'd know, red blood would be splattered all over, a few furniture items would be broken, and Karkat would be lying in a bloody mangled heap.

However, if he did show up, he'd have to deal with Nepeta's cat-puns and mind-numbing giggles. Not to mention the advances to move to red.

The troll looked to his matesprit. She must've been reading his mind somehow, because she was smiling softly and nodded.

"1t 1s ok4y w1th m3, K4r." She said sweetly to her confused red-quadrant troll. "Go h4ngout w1th N3p on h3r sp3c14l day. 1t must of b33n tough for h3r to of chos3n you ov3r 3qu1us".

Karkat smiled. "YOU'RE THE BEST TEREZI." He said. She kissed him on the cheek as he hurriedly put on something nice and bolted out the door. He glanced to the invitation a few times to check the location of the date. He hoped she was still there. He really did not want to be a pulp.

The troll Nepeta Leijon sat at the table in a beautiful green dress, overlooking the sea. She knew deep down her Karkitty wouldn't show up. He almost never did. She looked to the candle that illuminated the space around her. It was halfway down the stick.

What a great birthday, she thought to herself. She had chosen to give up her plans with her moirail to be stood up by the troll she was flushed for. In her mind, the face of Equius stuck. The sadness he had painted on his face when she told him she wanted to be with Karkat on this sweep's birthday. He seemed fine, but she could still hear his voice cracking a bit. She meant a lot to him, she knew that. He meant all of Alternia to her. He was her only quadrant, as she didn't want to be kismesis with anybody (though Eridan was cutting it close). She wanted to be matesprits with Karkat, though she was fully aware that his heart quadrant was filled.

She watched as the candle grew smaller, smaller. "Well...this is it." She sighed, holding back tears. "Karkitty isn't coming. Why did I even bother.." As she was about to leave for a lone walk back to her cave, a voiced called out.

"NEPETA! WAIT!"

She turned around quickly and smiled big. Karkat was running up toward her. She sat back down, her tail twitching back and forth excitedly. She knew deep down he'd come!

"Karkat! You made it!" She said as Karkat sat down across from her, gasping for air. "I thought you'd leave me here all alone..but..I knew you cared fur me!"

Karkat smiled a bit. "HEH..YEAH..SORRY I'M LATE."

"No no no! It's okay Karkitty!" The olive-blooded troll said with a concerned look on her face, followed by a smile. "It's okay! I knew you'd come.. After all..I always hang out with Equius fur my birthday." She looked down a bit and smiled sweetly. "It took a lot of effurt fur me to tell him I wanted to be with you tonight."

Karkat smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head, looking down. "ACTUALLY, I WOULD'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT TODAY WAS IF TEREZI HADN'T REMINDED ME."

Nepeta's smile disappeared from her face. A slow look of sadness came over her. "You mean..you fur...furgot what today was..?" She asked sadly, her voice cracked a little.

"WELL..I..I'M SORRY! I KNEW TODAY WAS SPECIAL FOR YOU AND EQUIUS WOULD'VE BEATEN ME TO A BLOODY PULP IF I DIDN'T SHOW UP." Karkat said. He added that last part to try and get a laugh out of the birthday troll.

All he was given in response was silence.

After a bit, Nepeta stood up. It was obvious she was fighting back tears. "I..I'm sorry Karkat..I think I'm going to go home now.."

"WHAT?! BUT NEPETA! I JUST-"

Nepeta licked her thumb and index finger and pinched the candle's flame with them. The flame went out with a sizzle and a hiss. Nepeta turned her back to the mutant blood and slowly walked back to her cave. He didn't care about her at all. He only showed up because Terezi possibly told him to. Not to mention he even said Equius would've hurt him if he didn't. He didn't care for her at all...he only cared about himself. Nepeta wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, letting out small squeaks of sadness as she walked.

Since she had broken plans with Equius, she'd be at her cave alone to celebrate her birthday by herself. She deserved it, she thought. She broke her moirail's heart to be with a troll who obviously didn't care about her like the way she did for him.

She stepped into her cave, a bit cold from the long walk in her short-sleeved dress. She approached the back of the cave, where she'd curl up and lay there, wanting to die. She didn't care if her dress got dirty. She just didn't care anymore. She was stupid. Stupid for even trying to be with Karkat. Stupid for hurting her best friend's feelings. Stupid for…

Before she could finish her thought, a voice called to her softly from near the entrance of the cave.

"Nepeta…"

The cat-troll jumped a bit and turned, tail in the air. She just wanted to yell. Whoever was there needed to leave her alone for all of eternity. She opened her mouth to yell when she stopped, making a small squeak noise of shock. The moonlight illuminated who stood before her.

"Equius…?"


	3. A Night to Remem-fur

Nepeta didn't understand, Why was Equius here? She thought he'd be home, angry or upset with her. How long had he been waiting for her? Did he somehow know that she'd be back early? What was going on?

Nepeta lit a few candles around the cave to better see her moirail. When the light was strong enough. Nepeta gasped a bit. Equius, her moirail, was dressed nicely. A suit and tie as blue as his blood. Was he dressed nice..for her?

Equius stepped closer to her. He could see olive stains on her face. "Nepeta...what's wrong?" He narrowed his eyebrows angrily. "Did the mutant blood hurt you?!"

Nepeta looked at the floor. "He didn't hurt me, Equius…" She looked up to his eyes. "Well, he kinda did.." She sat on her bed. "He was late fur our date and told me he had furgotten my birthday. Terezi had to remind him..Then he told me he only came because he was scared you'd beat him up." She dusted off her dress a bit, trying to get rid of the creases. "I'm stupid fur even trying.."

Equius moved his sleeve up a bit. "e%cuse me, Nepeta…" He said in a hushed voice, "I need to go take care of some business and talk to our leader."

Nepeta's eyes widened. "Equius. no!" She said, extending her arms out and shaking her hands rapidly. "Don't hurt Karkitty! He..I..I know he just furgot..it's okay!" She looked back down. "My birthday isn't very special..its okay if he furgot."

Equius couldn't believe how his moirail talked. How could she degrade herself and put Vantas on such a high pedestal? He sat beside her, moving his sleeve back down and patting the creases away. "Nepeta, why do you have such STRONG feelings for a troll like him? He doesn't treat you the way you sh001d be."

Nepeta began questioning her feelings herself. Why did she have such a big interest in Karkat? He was mean and swore a lot. He knew her feelings for him...though he didn't have to act upon them if he didn't want to. She should just give up filling her red quadrant out altogether. She looked up to Equius and smiled a bit. She was happy Equius didn't give up on her. He was a true friend. Though he was a highblood and she was considered gutterblood, they possibly had one of the strongest relationships known to the trolls.

The olive blooded troll felt a gentle touch on her hand. She looked down to see Equius's hand gently on hers. He was always so careful with her, treating her like a fragile 12th perigee ornament. But..she could never figure out why he treated her differently. He believed the hemospectrum so much, he refused to associate with the other low-blooded trolls, sans Aradia and Karkat (at times).

Aradia...Nepeta thought about Aradia and Equius. They were almost the same as Karkat and her. Well..almost. Equius was madly flushed for Aradia, going as far as technically forcing her to love him. Nepeta never tried to force Karkat into love..at least, she didn't think she did. They both just wanted some troll to be red with them. What if they..No. That was silly.

Equius's voice brought the cat troll back to reality. "It's still your birthday for a few more hours. We can...do whatever you like." Nepeta smiled more at him, her happiness slowly returning.

"I just..wanna be here with you." The troll said, resting her head on her moirail's shoulder, careful not to wrinkle his suit. That was the truth. After all she had been through that night, she just wanted Equius and nobody else.

She was just about to doze off when Equius slowly got up, causing her to almost fall over. She sat up a bit worried. Was he going to leave her? Had she done something wrong? Where was he going? Equius stood facing her and smiled, holding out his hand to her. What was he doing?

"Nepeta. May I..uhm..have this dance?" He asked, sweating a bit. She tilted her head.

"What are you talking about? There's no-" Before the troll could finish her sentence, Equius fumbled a bit with his glasses. Suddenly, a slow song started to play from his glasses. Nepeta recognized it quickly. She didn't know the name, but it was a song she enjoyed very much.

Nepeta blushed a bit and smiled. "I'd love to." She said, taking his hand and standing. She put his hands on his shoulders. Equius gently put his hands around her waist, taking great care in not injuring her. The two just swayed back and forth as the song played.

As they looked into each other's eyes, Equius held his breath a bit. He never realized how truly beautiful his moirail was. The only beauty he had seen before was in Aradia. But Nepeta..she seemed to be more beautiful than the red-blooded troll. Nepeta's beauty shown inside and out. She was a troll who deeply cared for him as much as he cared for her. He didn't have to force her to do anything and she never tried to hurt him. The candlelight was starting to dim, but he could still see her well by the moonlight. Her black hair against her green dress, her cat-like eyes gazing into his. Her hat sat on a desk beside her bed. She had made herself look so pretty for a troll who didn't appreciate her. He's never understand why she tried so hard. But that didn't matter now. He was starting to see his moirail in a different way. Something much more than the pale quadrant. Maybe even…

Nepeta looked at the blue-blooded troll she slow danced with, a sudden feeling hitting her. He hadn't given up on her. He had dressed so handsomely just for her, even though she broke their plans to be with Karkat. The candlelight was dying out, but she could see her moirail well with her cat-like vision. His suit and tie that matched his blood color (which must've been hard to find), his long black hair was managed well, even tied back a bit. His glasses, though broken, were the only thing keeping them from full eye contact. She always wondered how he could program his glasses to do all those amazing things. That wasn't important right now. She suddenly realized how much he meant to her. He cared for her just like she cared for him. The only troll she had more extreme feelings for was Karkat. Deep down, she felt the feels for "Karkitty" withering away, A new red quadrant candidate took over his spot…

Nepeta rested her head on Equius's chest, closing her eyes and smiling. "Thank you..Eqkitty." She said. Equius smiled at this pet name. Eqkitty...he could get used to that. He had to think of something for Nepeta. But right now, he was lost in the moment. Dancing with his moirail on her special day, he never wanted it to end. He had one last idea to make her night even more special.

The blue blooded troll gently took his hand and put it to Nepeta's chin, gently lifting her head up to look him in the eyes. "Happy Birthday Nepeta." He said softly. He closed his eyes as he moved in closer to her. Nepeta moved in closer to him, closing her eyes as they got closer and closer until…

Their lips met and stayed together.


	4. STRONG Trollian Searching

Eridan Ampora looked at his clock. 11:30 pm. He still had some time. caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] CA: wwell nep i hope im not too late to wwish you good wwishes on this day CA: i heard through other trolls that you wwished to spend today wwith kar and not your usual eq CA: good try, but not the correct answwer CA: i know kar wwill stand you up so you are free to spend your day wwith me CA: so wwhat do you say hmm? CA: nep CA: this is the part wwhere you swwoon and say oh yes i wwould lovve to spend this day wwith you CA: may i evven spend the night wwith you CA: nep What was taking Nepeta so long to reply? Usually by now she'd pretend to be grossed out and politely play hard to get, throwing in the occasional mention of her sweaty moirail. He knew she wanted just knew. Karkat paced back and forth. Nepeta had walked away from him almost 3 hours ago. Where was Equius with his beating? Had she told him? She must have. It wasn't like Nepeta to not tell Equius her feelings when they were hurt. Karkat knew he should've been a bloody red pulp by now. Terezi watched him pace. "WHY DONT YOU JUST 4SK ON3 OF TH3M THROUGH TROLL14N?" She asked her worried matesprit. Karkat looked at her. Why didn't he think of that? He thought for a moment. He had hurt Nepeta enough. He'd talk to Equius, just to make sure he wasn't on his way over. carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] CG: HEY EQUIUS. CG: DID NEPETA TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU ON YOUR WAY TO BEAT ME TO A PULP? CG: I JUST ASK YOU DON'T SWEAT ALL OVER ME CG: PLEASE? CG: EQUIUS? CG: EQUIUS AS YOUR LEADER I COMMAND YOU TO ANSWER ME! No answer. This wasn't like Equius. He usually immediately answered to Karkat. Something to do with his "respect for leaders and highbloods" or whatever. What if he was on his way over? How much time did he have? Could he run? "TEREZI, COULD YOU...STAY HERE TONIGHT? JUST IN CASE THAT SWEATY STEROID PUMPING TROLL COMES BY TO-" Terezi stopped him in the middle of his sentence. "1 W1LL T4K3 TH3 SOF4". Karkat smiled as he headed off. Terezi sniffed Karkat's computer. That was odd.. Equius usually answered back. What was taking him? She figured she should try Nepeta. gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] CG: H3y N3P3T4! H4PPY B1RTHD4Y! CG: HOW 4R3 Y4? CG: SORRY K4RK4T H4D TO K1ND4 RU1N 1T CG: EQU1US 1SNT COM1NG 1S H3? CG: N3P3TA YOU 4R3NT M4D 4T M3 4R3 YOU? Okay, this was odd. Nepeta usually answered right away. Maybe she was still upset? Did she have Trollian turned off for the night? Where was she? Terezi constantly sniffed the screen for a reply from her roleplaying buddy. Eridan was getting very annoyed. Nepeta should have answered by now. What was taking that land-dwelling cat troll so long? He decided to try again, one more time. caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] CA: nep CA: as a highblooded troll i command you to answwer me CA: I am royalty nep CA: I havve the powwer to make you do things CA: you knoww you cannot resist me CA: I can givve you evverything you havve evver wwanted CA: please nep CA: I dont wwant to be alone No answer. Not even a playful threat. Something must be wrong. Eridan decided to try Karkat. caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] CA: kar CA: kar are you there CA: Is my trollian evven working CG: WHAT IS IT NOW FISH BREATH? CA: okay im just going to ignore that comment for noww CA: I havve other issues to deal wwith CG: CAN IT WAIT? I'M WAITING TO SEE IF MY LIFE IS STILL GOING ON TOMORROW CA: wwhoa wwhat? CG: LONG STORY CA: wwell my problems are a lot more important than a land dwwellers life CG: OH YEAH? WHAT'S WRONG? DID YOU GET A TEAR IN YOUR CAPE? CA: nobody jokes about my cape CA: anywway nep is not answwering me CG: SHE STILL MAY BE UPSET FROM EARLIER CA: wwhat did you do to her CA: you upset my nep CG: FIRST OFF FISH LIPS, SHE IS NOT YOURS CG: I JUST FORGOT HER BIRTHDAY THEN WORRIED THAT EQUIUS WOULS BEAT ME TO A PULP CA: wwhy wwould she be mad if you forgot her birthday CA: wwhich i may add is very unprofessional for a leader CG: SHUT UP CG: ANYWAYS, SHE INVITED ME ON A DATE FOR HER BIRTHDAY. CG: AND WHEN I TOLD HER I FORGOT, WITH TEREZI REMINDING ME, SHE GOT UPSET. CA: wwell wwho wwouldnt?  
>CG: I ADDED IN THE THING ABOUT EQUIUS AND SHE LEFT CG: NOW EQUIUS WON'T ANSWER MY TROLLIANS CA: wwell hes probably on his wway to beat you to a bloody pulp CG: THAT'S WHAT I WAS SAYING! CG: ANYWAYS I SHOULD GET GOING CA: alright CA: hope you get to see the sun tomorroww caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] Karkat sat there. Great! First Equius doesn't answer him, now Nepeta doesn't answer Eridan? Well, he could see why Nepeta didn't want to talk to Eridan. Who did?! Terezi wandered in. "N3P3T4 1S NOT 4NSW3R1NG M-". The blind troll sniffed the air. "K4RK4T, WHY DO 1 SM3LL T3RROR 4ND 4NNOY4NC3?" Karkat groaned a bit. "SHE'S NOT ANSWERING YOU EITHER? ERIDAN JUST TOLD ME SHE WON'T ANSWER HIM EITHER." Terezi nodded. "TH4T 3XPL41NS TH3 SM3LL OF 4NNOY4NC3. 4R3 YOU ST1LL WORR13D 3QU1US W1LL B34T YOU 1NTO N3XT SW33P?" Before her mutant blooded matesprit could answer, she finished her thought. "B3C4US3 1F H3 W4S, H3 WOULD H4V3 B33N H3R3 BY NOW...R1GHT?" She did have a good point. When he was mad, man could Equius run. He could be all the way across Alternia and if his moirail was upset, he'd be on the other side of the planet within a few moments to beat the daylights out of whoever made her sad. Karkat stretched out on his bed while Terezi went to lie on the couch. Thoughts pondered the troll. If Nepeta wasn't answering and Equius wasn't answering nor on his way… Where could the both of them be? <div> 


	5. The Purr-fect pair

Around Nepeta's cave, clothes lay scattered, in a neat way. Nepeta's dress was folded nicely and draped over a chair. Equius's dress pants were folded along with his dress jacket and tie, all stacked together and sat idly on the chair as well. The only thing scattered were the pair's shoes and socks. They were neat, one could say. It was possibly Equius's idea to fold their dress attire before engaging in anything. Kanaya had made their outfits for that night, so it would've been awfully rude to treat her hard work poorly just so they could get out of them and lie together.

The bedsheets were just a bit messy, as were the pillows. Nepeta and Equius laid together in her bed, with the olive-blooded troll nuzzled up close to the blue-blooded. Equius had his arm gently around the cat-troll, being careful not to hurt her. Nepeta took a breath in and sighed happily. Just laying with her moirail felt good. She knew it was a good idea to keep a few pairs of clothes at each other's house...just in case. Equius said it wasn't a good idea to lie together in such nice clothing. Nepeta had changed into her normal outfit, sans her hat, and Equius changed into his normal clothes, sans his shirt (at Nepeta's request). Equius would've asked her to remove her shirt, but he knew he should act like a highblood and respect a female troll, no matter her blood color.

Nepeta looked up to Equius and smiled. "Equius..have you efur.." She stopped herself and giggled a bit. "No..it's too silly."

Equius sat up a bit. "What is it, Nepeta? You can tell me."

The cat troll looked away a little bit. "Well..have you efur thought of...being mewsprits?" She pushed some hair out of her face and looked away. "If you haven't, that's okay...just my mind being silly I guess. I always had-".

She was cut off by Equius, who gently touched her chin and moved her head to look at his. "Nepeta I..I have thought of that a few times actually. I was afraid to ask you because I knew you had STRONG feelings for Vantas. And well...I was madly flushed for Aradia at the time..gosh was I stupid.." He put his head in his knees and hugging his knees with his arms, careful not to hurt himself. "I was so obsessed with her..making her love me..it was an awful thing for me to do, but I just-"

It was Equius's turn to be cut off. Nepeta touched his shoulder. "I know, Eqkitty.: She said gently. "You had flushed feelings fur Aradia..like I did with Karkat." She smiled sweetly. "But..we make those..uhm..mistakes, if you wanna call them that..so we can learn furom them." She knew she wasn't going to make the same mistake she did with Karkat.

Equius thought as well. Maybe the whole thing with Aradia was a mistake. A mistake he could learn from. Well, the only troll he ever had feelings for, no matter the quadrant, were Aradia and…

Nepeta…

The two looked to one another and smiled. They had given other trolls a chance to fill their red quadrant, but they never thought of the other. Should they..give it a shot. Equius, being the higherblood, knew what he had to do.

"Nepeta Leijon," he said, taking her hands into his, careful not to break them "as your moirail and a b100 b100d, I request that we take our quadrant from moirails pale to matesprits red."

Nepeta turned a shade of green and smiled. "Equius Zahhak," she said, "I think that is a purrfect purrposal and accept the request."

The two leaned in for a second kiss when Nepeta suddenly turned her head towards the hall. "Just a second, Eqkitty!" She said, getting up from her spot on the bed and running down the hall. Where was she going? Equius sat there a little worried. Was she going to Trollian all the trolls and tell them their new status? He should've asked her if they could keep their new quadrant between them for a while..until they found a way to properly tell the other trolls.

After a moment, his cat-like sweetheart came rushing back. "Sorry..had to do something fast." Before Equius could remark about their status, he noticed she had a mixture of colors on her hands. Why did she-

It didn't matter for now. He decided to ask her in the morning. Before he knew it, Nepeta started to undress in front of him. He began to sweat a bit, where was a towel when you needed one? Before he could oppose, Nepeta seemed to have read his mind.

"Sorry, sometimes I like to sl33p like this." She nodded to the desk close to Equius. "Towels are in there." When she had her back turned to him to pick up her clothes, the blue blooded troll desperately grasped a towel and began to pat himself. He hoped he would only need one. He did not want to ruin the moment covered in sweat. Nepeta may choose not to lie with him anymore.

The olive blood didn't seem to mind as she got back right next to Equius and laid her head onto his chest, slowly falling asleep. Equius began to worry. Nepeta had little on, and her cave didn't exactly have a door. What if the wind picked up the night and froze her?! He could not let that happen. He had to protect his moirail-er-matesprit.

Equius gently brought Nepeta closer and moved the blanket around her a little more, attempting to protect her from the elements. He kissed her forehead and laid her head atop of hers, falling asleep to the troll he loved dearly.

Down the hall was Nepeta's shipping wall. Here and there were numerous ships of every quadrant. Kismesis, Moirials, Austipiece, Matesprits, multiple quadrants..everything. But. a few places were recently updated.

The section of Aradia and Equius as matesprits...the red heart was smudged out, replaced with a black spade followed by a question mark.

The gigantic section of Karkat and Nepeta kissing, labeled OTP with hearts. Had major updates. The kissy face between them was smudged and the faces were edited to just smiles. with a big question mark around them. What quadrant would they be now? Would they have one?

The space of Equius and Nepeta as moirails wasn't nearly as smudged. A couple red hearts were added on around the pair.

But, the most major change made to the wall happened on another wall connecting to the shipping wall, a sort of..expansion. Two trolls stood there kissing with an explosion of diamonds that looked like they morphed into hearts. One troll was Equius Zahhak, the other, of course, Nepeta Leijon.

Underneath and above the pair were 3 simple letters:

OTP


	6. Odd fur-lings

The next day, some of the trolls woke up with a strange feeling. Something had happened. They weren't sure what, but it was a feeling of..whatever happened..was supposed to happen. For a few of them, like Eridan, the feeling made them a bit sick. For some others, like Karkat, the feeling was..a bit wrong. Then for trolls like Kanaya and Terezi, the feeling felt..right. What was causing it though?

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

GC: H3Y VR1SK4

GC: K4RK4T 4ND 1 BOTH WOK3 UP W1TH A STR4NG3 F33L1NG

GC: D1D YOU W4K3 UP L1K3 TH4T TOO?

AG: No, I woke up to the s8und of you trolling me

AG: What feeling ar8 you getting anyway?

GC: I 4M NOT SUR3, K4RK4T S4YS TH3 F33L1NG M4K3S H1M F33L W31RD

GC: TH3 F331ING 1 H4V3 F33LS L1K3 SOM3TH1NG H4PP3N3D

GC: 4ND 1T F33LS 4LMOST R1GHT

AG: Do I wanna know?

AG: Now that you menti8n it, I do have an odd feeling

AG: And I don't like it

AG: Terezi get rid 8f this feeling...N8W!88!

GC: 1 DO NOT TH1NK 1 C4US3D TH1S

AG: 8 D8DN'T HAV8 TH8S FE8LING UNT8L YOU M8NTI8N8D 8T!88!

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

Well, Vriska didn't have to be so sour.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

CA: gam i am freaking out

CA: I havve this odd feeling that is making me feel ill

CA: wwhat do i do

CA: gam

CA: i wwould feel better if you at least acknowwledged my wwell being right now

TC: WhOa…

TC: YoU'rE gEtTiNg ThE fEeLiNgS tOo?

CA: you havve ill feelings too

CA: must be an illness going around

TC: NaH bRo, I'vE gOt AlMoSt A...nIcE fEeLiNg

TC: LiKe SoMeThInG gOoD hApPenEd

TC: BrO

TC: bRo

TC: MiRaClEs

CA: no gam

CA: im pretty sure this is not one of your

CA: miracles trips or wwhatevver

TC: So...ThIs IsN't A mIrAcLeS tRiP?

CA: I dont think so

TC: AwWw..

TC: HoNk :O(

CA: wwhatevver

CA: i need to find a wway to get rid of this sickening feeling

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

Eridan thought. If he had this strange feeling, and Gamzee had a feeling too..what caused all of this? Were other trolls infected?

While the trolls were busy on Trollian, there were two who weren't partaking in the scare. They had no reason to be worried. They had no odd feeling come over them. They just had red feelings.

Equius and Nepeta were still asleep together,unusual for both of them. Nepeta was usually up early to hunt, and Equius was always awake to work on his robots and train at being strong. But,the two were willing to give up their routine just to be with one another a while longer before having to depart and act like they were still only moirails, for the sake of not only themselves, but the other trolls. They weren't sure yet how the others would react to the two, especially since they all knew Equius was a high believer in the hemospectrum and Nepeta was..well..considered a gutterblood.

Equius woke first. In a bit of a daze, he tried to figure out where he was. Once he saw he was in Nepeta's cave, he looked over to her resting spot beside him, making sure she was okay. He kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket up a little further to her, making sure she was warm enough. He sat up and took a towel, patting himself off just in case. He slung the towel around his neck and stood up. The sweat stung his scar a bit as he rubbed it soothingly. It had been almost a sweep since the game had ended. The scar on his leg was healing nicely. The several scars on his neck were slower, especially the one going all the way around. Nepeta had scars all over her body and a scar around her neck that matched his.

Equius looked down to the floor. He still felt awful for that day. He wasn't there to protect her. She risked her life to avenge his death at the hands of the highblood. She was foolish for disobeying him, and he was not happy with her at first. But then he realized he would've done the exact same for her. If he had watched her die-No. That would never happen. If anyone tried to kill his beloved Nepeta he'd kill them first, whether a highblood or gutterblood.

But that was all over now. The game was won, they were brought back, the scars were healing..Though Equius had nightmares of the game (Even Nepeta admitted to the same), he was okay as long as he had his moira-matesprit- near him. He had to get used to the quadrant change.

The blue blood noticed his Trollian tab seemed to be going insane. Who could have been trolling him last night? He opened up the tab and looked.

Karkat Vantas...

"Fiddlesticks…"

centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CT: Leader

CT: I do apologize for the late reply

CT: Nepeta is fine. We talked about the events and she asked for me not to pummel you

CT: As much as I wanted to, she is my moirail and you are my leader

CG: HUH?

CG: I SENT THOSE LIKE, LAST NIGHT  
>CG; WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO ANSWER?<p>

CG: THAT ISN'T LIKE YOU

CG: MORALS OR SOMETHING

CT: Yes, however Nepeta needed me last night

CT: She was feeling rather b100

CT: I apologize

CG: WHATEVER.  
>CG: AS LONG AS SHE'S FEELING BETTER, I GUESS.<p>

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

As long as Vantas wasn't angry at him for not talking sooner, he was fine. Vantas seemed sincere with Nepeta's feelings as well...Good.

Equius figured he should be on his way..but what about Nepeta? Was she still asleep? He looked over to see the olive-blood still asleep. Unlike her..

The blue blooded sat beside his matesprit and waited until she awoke.

They had a lot of talking to do.


	7. STRONG secrets

"But Eqkitty...how long do we go without telling anyone?"

The two sat across from one another on Nepeta's bed, discussing their new quadrant and when the others should find out. Equius thought they should wait a while and slowly show it to others. Nepeta wanted to tell at least a troll or two. She knew he believed the blood ranks, everyone knew it. But, everyone knew they were moirails. Why was being matesprits different?

Was he..ashamed by her?

Nepeta looked away from Equius. "It's because you are ashamed by me..isn't it?"

Equius was stunned by this. Ashamed? How on Alternia could he be ashamed by Nepeta? Yes, she was a little loud and messy but..that was just a part of her charm. Where would she get that idea? He took her hand. "Nepeta, I am far from ashamed by you..I adore you greatly. Just..our b100d colors."

Nepeta looked at him "Terezi and Karkat are technically highblood and lowblood matesprits..but I can see the diffurence...Karkat and Terezi don't exactly care about the blood ranks. But..it's okay that you do..." She smiled a little. She felt special that a high blood like him could care so much for a gutter blood like herself, despite his nobility for ranks.

Equius smiled and kissed her forehead. "When we both agree we're ready to tell the others..we will. Don't worry." He wanted all of Alternia to know he had a matesprit and that he would love her until the end of time itself. But..he would possibly be considered hypocritical for being with a gutterblood. And, he worried about Nepeta's safety. He had heard Kanaya talk about some sort of romance movies her human matesprit showed her. About how some dashing and good-looking hero would have a matesprit, only for someone to kidnap her in order to get to the strong hero. What if something like that happened to her?

A couple went days went by with the two laying low. Around the others, they acted like normal moirails would. When they were alone, however, they expressed their feelings. They stayed the night at the other's house frequently, thought Equius requested that Nepeta stay at his place more. He was afraid she would catch cold in her cave. Though they shared a bed a few times, they respected the other's boundaries and morals, keeping their actions to no more than a cuddle.

To be honest..they weren't fully sure how matesprits should act. Nepeta never had one and Equius...well...they didn't talk about that. Nepeta thought that maybe there was a human equivalent on Earth. A quick, late night Pesterchum with Kanaya, without spilling their relationship, were answered by a few videos and pictures. Kanaya warned they were intense. How bad could it be? The two thought...

That night they stayed far away from the laptop. The two contemplated on burning the thing, while they tried to clean their minds.

Humans were strange beings…

A couple trolls grew a bit suspicious of the pair. For example, those two didn't seem to have the odd feeling the other ten shared. When Terezi brought up the feeling to Nepeta and said Karkat and Vriska had the odd feeling too, Nepeta claimed she didn't have any odd feeling in her. Plus, the feeling grew stronger when Equius and Nepeta were seen together. Kanaya was puzzled as to why the olive-blooded troll suddenly asked her about human relationships. But, it was none of her concern. Maybe Leijon was just curious...though when Kanaya brought it up to her, she would seem to grow nervous, almost horrified, and immediately change the subject, which was usually about cats or Kanaya's great work on clothing.

Equius was nearly questioned himself. When Tavros came in for a tune-up on his legs and mentioned Nepeta, Equius quickly turned a shade of blue and excused himself to get a towel. Tavros mentioned her plenty of times before, in fact he almost had his legs ripped off once..but that was another story. Why was mentioning Nepeta now suddenly..different? Nitram shared the feeling the other trolls did. He didn't feel ill like Ampora or odd like Vantas. He, like Pyrope and Maryam, felt good about it. Something that felt like it was going to happen happened.

All they had to do was figure out was how to get rid of this feeling..and why Zahhak and Leijon denied having the same sensation. All Equius and Nepeta had to do was be more careful. One false move and they'll all know they're matesprits, possibly resulting in ridicule, encouragement to move back to the pale quadrant...there were too many worries. They had to focus on their relationship. Just like they were almost the poster trolls for moirallegiance, they wanted to be the poster trolls for materspritegiance.

A few days after Tavros's visit with Equius, all the trolls decided to hang out together...Something they haven't really done since the game ended. Sure, they all saw each other from time to time. But..they haven't exactly spent a full day together as, as their human acquaintances called it, friends.

Everyone but Nepeta and Equius were there. While they all waited, Feferi suddenly grabbed her head, almost in pain. Eridan and Sollux both rushed to her to see if she was okay. Eridan and Sollux glared at one another while Aradia looked to Sollux annoyed. Suddenly, everyone slowly had the sensations come back. Eridan felt nauseous. Kanaya, Terezi, and Tavors had a giddy feeling. The feelings grew more and more. Eridan was near the point of rushing away and losing his breakfast when Vriska pointed out that Equius and Nepeta were approaching.

"Is efurrybody okay?" Nepeta asked her friends once the pair arrived. Eridan was about to complain about his nausea when he looked at Nepeta, one of his flushed crushes, and got a confused look.

"Nep, wwhat is that on your face? It looks like a bruise."

"Really? Where?" The olive-blooded troll asked. Equius looked at her and got worried, then whispered in Nepeta's ear. She got worried as well. This got everyone's attention as they all turned to the two.

There, on Nepeta's right cheek, was an olive color shaped kiss mark. A bruise. The only way she could get a bruise like that was if…

The trolls turned their attention from her to Equius. He had..But..Were they…?

Gamzee rose first to speak. Equius shut his eyes and turned away. The highblood was about to give his input. He was going to ridicule them, deem them unfit to be matesprits, he was going to...


	8. Revealed F33lings

"WeLl WeLl...It'S aBoUt MoThErFlIpPiNg TiMe, BrO."

Equius opened his eyes to see Gamzee embracing him and Nepeta both. He was..okay with it? "i KnEw It WoUlD hApPeN aT sOmE pOiNt." Gamzee told him. "So WhIcH oNe Of YoU mAdE tHe FiRsT mOvE?"

Some of the other trolls stood and congratulated them too. "Allriight, Equiiu2!" Sollux said, highfiving him.

"H3H H3H, W4Y TO GO N3P3T4!" Terezi said to her roleplaying buddy, giving her a pat on the back.

"yEAH...tHAT'S AWESOME YOU TWO" Tavros said smiling. Was this why Equius needed a towel?

"Wwell excuse me evveryone, but I must go find a place to lie dowwn." Eridan said, holding his stomach and forehead as he walked off to a shady spot. Nobody noticed except for Feferi, who looked back a little concerned, but turned back to the two matesprits.

As the trolls talked about the switch, Karkat spoke up. "HEY GUYS..DOES ANYONE HAVE THAT FEELING ANYMORE?" The trolls looked at each other. Since the two announced they were in the red quadrant, nobody had that feeling anymore. Karkat looked to Equius and Nepeta. "WHEN DID YOU GUYS BECOME MATESPRITS AGAIN?"

" On my birthday..why?" Nepeta asked.

Her birthday..the morning after was when everyone developed the odd sensations. Was this the cause of it? It was the only logical reason they could think of. No wonder they all had different feelings..they each felt different about the announcement. Some were happy, others indifferent, then Eridan was...Eridan.

"Uhm hello? Doesn't anyone care about ME, here?" Eridan complained. His feeling should've gone, but he was just possibly being his normal self.

Sollux looked back to Eridan. "2hut up fii2h 2tiick. You lo2t one flu2hed cru2h. You have liike, fiive others."

Eridan pouted and looked away. Land-dwellers What did they know?

Equius and Nepeta were just about the only thing the others talked about the whole time. Feferi and Aradia talked about how cute it was they finally realized their feelings for one another, while Vriska begrudgingly paid Sollux. They had made a bet 2 sweeps ago on when they were going to get together. Vriska betted 8 sweeps from then, Sollux betted it would take 2 sweeps. Gamzee went on to Tavros about how much of a miracle it was that his bro finally got to the red quadrant, nudging Karkat in the ribs. Kanaya claimed it was the outfits she made that caused the attraction, while Terezi said it was always there. Eridan just went on about how he would make a better matesprit. Equius would have decked him in the face, but Nepeta did it for him. Karkat, on the other hand, just made comments about it now and then. He seemed awfully quiet on it all. But why? Everyone knew he had no belief in the hemospectrum.

After while, the girls went off with Nepeta to talk about...female things, the guys thought, while the guys stayed back to tease Equius.

"Sooo Nepeta~ W)(en did you realize -Equius was t )( e one to fill your red quadrant?" Feferi squealed. She thought it was cute a high blood and low blood had gotten together.

"She probably was desper8 after so many rejections from Kar-" Before Vriska could finish her thought, Terezi grabbed Vriska's jacket and pulled it around her head to try and shut her up.

"Oh no! I wasn't despurrate!" Nepeta said defensively. "I was just sad on my birthday and Equius was there to ch33r me up...I was just supurrised he was there after I broke my plans with him. When we were alone together, I realized how much he meant to me."

All the girls, minus Vriska, who was trying to get her jacket off her head, squealed together.

"So BrO, wHeN dId YoU mAkE tHe MoVe On NePeTa?" Gamzee asked him, slinging an arm around Equius's shoulders.

"Yeah what made you fiinally thiink "wow 2he'2 hot"? Sollux pestered.

"E%cuse me." Equius suddenly said in a slight bitter tone "Though I somewhat appreciate you all having such interest in my quadrants, I ask you not to make 100d comments about me nor my matesprit."

"Yeah you creeps." Eridan said defensively. "You all should stop talking so rudely about our wwoman." Eridan got closer to Equius's side. "So, Equ...Wwe havven't really talked about howw wwe wwill share Nep. Howw about she gets to be my matesprit on wweek-"

Next thing Ampora knew he was being grabbed by the collar and STRONG tossed right into a tree. With a crack, the tree fell over. Lucky for Eridan, the tree went in the opposite direction where he had landed.

After a brief silence of shock, Tavros, surprisingly, was the first to speak.

"wELL, THAT'LL,,,uH,,, tEACH eRIDAN"

"My point e%actly, Nitram."


	9. STRONG F33lings

Once the two sexes merged again, they tried to think of what to do next. "I know!" Feferi clapped, ")(ow about we swim?". Nepeta gave her a glare. "W)(oops, sorry Nepeta...Forgot."

Kanaya took Nepeta's arm. "If you will excuse us, I would like to speak to Nepeta for a bit." The jade-blooded troll led the olive-blooded one away for a while. Equius was about to follow, but Terezi stopped him with her cane. "SH3 W1LL B3 F1N3. YOU KNOW K4N4Y4 1S TRUST3D."

That was true. Kanaya was the troll just about everyone went to when they needed advice...or seamstressing. Kanaya never seemed to mind at all. Being one of the older trolls, she felt happy that they all could come to her for help. In her mind, it was her duty to protect her friends as a mother or older sister figure. Well, that was what Rose told her she was like.

As the two trolls walked together, Kanaya looked over at her and smiled. "So did you like the dress?"

"Oh yes Kanaya! It was purrfect!" Nepeta said, nodding. She wanted that dress framed and mounted, along with Equius's suit. It was what they wore that night. The night they're quadrants changed. The best day in all of Alternia. The-

Nepeta's thoughts were cut off by the jade-blooded. "I'm happy it made you happy. You know, Equius came to me the night of your birthday. He requested, very politely I may add, if I could make him a suit of his blood color. I asked him what he needed it for...All he told me was it was just in case something went wrong. I was confused until I realized it was your birthday and were planning to be with Karkat."

"Yeah..he supurrised me at my cave when I got there." Nepeta said. "He must've known something would happen." Nepeta looked to the sky to find pictures in the clouds. "He didn't want me alone even though I broke our usual plans." Nepeta was deep in thought once more. She tuned out Kanaya while in her thoughts. Not on purpose, exactly. Kanaya was far too kind to be purposely tuned out.

She only snapped back to attention when she heard the words "-if another high-blooded troll came along.."

Nepeta stopped and looked to Maryam. "Wait..what?" She asked. What did Kanaya say?

Kanaya repeated herself. "I'm just saying, what if another high-blooded troll came along and got Equius's attention? I'm just worried that he may feel torn in feelings, since he has high respect for the higher blooded ones…"

Nepeta didn't want to hear anymore. She hadn't thought of that for a single second. Did she have to? She knew Equius liked order. He could order around the lower blooded, but he took great pleasure in a highblood ordering him around. What if a troll came along that was like Nepeta but...higher blooded? They may not even have to be like Nepeta at all! What if just the blood color attracted Equius? What then?

"Kanaya? May I borrow a mirror?"

The olive-blooded troll used the mirror to reflect her bruise. That's what she was..Olive-blooded. As Equius had told her long ago "It's OK, but not great." His feelings could've changed by now..but how did she know? Just because they were matesprits didn't mean his opinions on rank would change too…

"E%cuse me, Peixes." Equius said quietly to Feferi. "May I discuss my quadrants with you?"

Feferi nodded. "Sure, -Equius. But you can call me Feferi. No need for last names."

"That wouldn't be %eptable being in the presence of a highb100d, but as you wish."

Equius kept his head down as he talked to Feferi. He knew he must be respective to the highest blood, even though she was a sea-dweller. He wasn't sure if he, a highblood, should be with Nepeta, a gutterblood. Was is acceptable on the terms of the highest blood? Gamzee was okay with it but..well..he was Gamzee. Eridan could announce he was going to be matesprits with his hand and Gamzee would fully support it. Not the best example but...okay...moving on..

"Well, are you alright with me and Nepeta being in the red quadrant? I know highb100ds and lowb100ds don't normally put themselves together in red quadrants. But I-"

"-Equius, it's okay!" Feferi said to the sweating troll, smiling. "If you remember I was in t)(e red quadrant myself wit)( a lowblood...Sollux." That was true. Feferi Peixes, the highest blood, was formerly in the red quadrant with Sollux Captor, who was one of the lowest bloods there were. Feferi also brought up Vantas and Pyrope. She was technically a highblood, while Karkat was a mutant blood, not even fitting on the hemospectrum.

Equius took a sigh of relief. His matesprit quadrant was safe. Gamzee approved and so did Feferi. Eridan didn't exactly approve. But, after all the chasing Ampora did for Nepeta, Equius didn't feel like he needed his approval. Though he should ask. It would be a proper thing to do and-

Equius snapped back to reality when he was Feferi looking at him questioningly. "You will have to forgive me, highb100d, I was lost in thought. What was it you asked?"

"I asked if you )(ad t)(oug)(t of w)(at you'll do w)(en Nepeta passes away...You )(ad t)(oug)(t of it, )(aven't you?"

Why did he need to think about something like Nepeta's passing? That wouldn't hopefully be for many sweeps. Until it hit him.

The blood ranks.

The life expectancy.

He and Nepeta were 4 blood ranks apart.

He was going to live longer than his beloved matesprit.

Alone.


	10. Furom Worries to Nightmares

After all the trolls said goodbye as they parted for the day, Equius and Nepeta walked together. It was an awkward walk filled with silence. Nepeta was still thinking what would happen if another highblooded came into Equius's life. Would he leave her? Would they just become moirails again, or would this new troll take up both quadrants, leaving her as a quadrant-less gutterblood?

Equius's thoughts didn't make things lighter. He couldn't imagine living sweeps without Nepeta..he didn't want to live a day without her. She made his life so much better. If she never was in his life, he'd be angry all the time as would've possibly injured innocent civilians. She was there to calm him down when he was angry. She helped him drink his milk (which he greatly appreciated)...She was his only quadrant. He couldn't tolerate the other low-bloods that much and he felt unworthy of attention from highbloods.

They couldn't tell one another their fears. They didn't want to worry the other with these silly fears. Nepeta was likely to pass away many sweeps in the future..nothing worry about now. Right? And, Equius cared deeply for Nepeta and wasn't likely to desert her for some troll he hardly knew. Nothing to worry about. Right?

Right?

It was. They couldn't imagine life without the other. They needed one another and would be heartbroken if they were replaced, since they couldn't possibly ever dare replace the other. They tried to forget their feelings and focus on their relationship. They had taken a huge step quadrant wise. It needed some more time to adjust. All they could do right now is look at each other and try to smile their fear away. They were still scared but...somehow being with the other wiped all their fears away.

When they made it to Nepeta's cave, Equius looked at his olive-blooded lover. "Nepeta? Are you okay?" He asked her. She looked up at him and smiled a bit.

"Yeah..I'm fine..are you okay, Eqkitty?"

The blue blood smiled a little as well. He hated putting on a fake smile for her. He wanted his smiles to be real. But..thinking of life without her..he couldn't smile. "Y-yes..I'm alright. If it is no trouble I may stay at my house tonight."

Nepeta nodded. She understood he wanted to be alone. She wanted to be alone too. Equius kissed her forehead and headed off. She went in and just sat on her bed, bringing her legs close to her body to hug them. What was she going to do if another troll came into the picture. Would she be prettier than her? Would she roleplay or not? Would Equius like her better? Would everyone like her better?

Nepeta grabbed her head and held back tears. She didn't want Equius to leave her. She wasn't going to get her heart broken.

Not again.

Equius sat at his desk, attempting to design a new robot. His mind was elsewhere. What was he going to do when Nepeta died? Fiddlesticks, he didn't want to think about it. He knew it was sweeps and sweeps from now but..What would he do without her? Would he become a hermit? Would he go on a violent rampage? Would he blame himself? Would he blame others?

Equius looked at his paper and realized he was drawing Nepeta as a robot. Maybe he could-no. He wasn't going to make that mistake.

Not again.

Nepeta looked over to her laptop. She didn't feel like Trollian now. She just wanted to be alone with her feelings. She stretched out on her bed and fell asleep. Maybe tomorrow would be better and she'd forget her worries.

_Before Nepeta stood a troll. She was beautiful. Her black hair went down her back and curved upwards at the tips. Her horns were magnificent! Curved up with pointed tips. Her eyelashes were curved and colored a beautiful shade of blue, possibly her blood color. Her blouse was ruffled and had an unfamiliar sign the same color as her mascara. Her skirt flowed in the breeze. She was magnificent...remarkable...She-_

"_She's e%cellent!" A voice said from behind the olive-blood. She turned, instant tears came to her eyes. Equius stood there. He came forward and gently pushed Nepeta aside as he took the new troll's hands delicately. "You are the most remarkable troll I have laid eyes on! Plus, you are my blood color, my equal." All the troll did was smile and bat her eyes as Equius sweated and carried on. "Please..be my moirail.. NO!..Be my matesprit."_

_Nepeta couldn't believe it. Equius was going to drop her? Just like that? "E-Eqkitty I-"_

_The strong troll looked back and spoke harshly to her. "Silence, gutterblood. You should not speak in the presence of us highb100ds...especially this magnificent being." He gently shoved her shoulder, but he gave enough force to make her fall back and hit the ground. He took the female blue blood's hand and walked off into the beaming light ahead of them as Nepeta was pulled into the darkness. She reached her hand out for help._

"_Equius! Equius! Please! Come back! HELP ME!"_

Meanwhile, Equius tried to sleep, but tossed, turned, and sweated.

_Equius stood with his matesprit on a hill, overlooking the sea as a breeze gently rolled across the hill, hitting their faces. He was happy. Nepeta was safe next to else was around. Just the two of them together. Nothing could go wrong._

_That is, until Nepeta slowly started to walk ahead of him, towards the edge of the hill. Equius didn't understand. Why was she walking forward? "Nepeta? Are you alright?" He asked._

"_Yes Equius..I'm fine. But..it's time I go now." The troll stopped and came back to him, gently kissing him on the lips before turning her back to him and continued walking forward. Go? Go where? Her cave was the other way and they still had plenty of time to be together. _

_Nepeta looked to the sky and smiled as she bowed her head. Equius soon realized the the edge of the hill had turned to a cliff's edge. Nepeta was dangerously close to the tip. He tried to move, but his legs were frozen in fear. Nepeta turned to face him and smiled. "Goodbye, my Eqkitty." She said, she folded her hands together and closed her eyes. She slowly began to lean back, before she went too far and fell._

"_NEPETA!" Equius yelled. He forced his legs to move and rushed to the edge, falling to his knees and looking down. He didn't see her anywhere. Tears escaped from his sunglasses-covered eyes as he lowered his head and struck the ground with his fist, causing some of the cliff to come apart and crumble to the earth below._

_Equius felt a light shine above him as he looked up. Nepeta was in her dream clothing and emitted off a bright light. She floated away from him smiling and into the beams of light above. All around Equius the darkness settled in, enclosing him. He reached his hand out to her for help._

"_Nepeta! Nepeta! Please! Come back! HELP ME!"_

The two trolls woke up at the same time, gasping for air. As Equius took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose, Nepeta took off her hat and just looked at it. He didn't want to outlive her, and she did not want him to leave her. How could they stay together and not have to go through life without them?

Suddenly, an idea struck them both. They hadn't thought of it before. It was something never done before. They could be the first trolls ever to do it. The two trolls looked forward with confidence and said simultaneously;

"I'm going to change my b100d color."


	11. A purrposal (Part 1)

The next morning, Eridan sat around bored, twirling his wand around with his fingers. Why couldn't he have a matesprit of his own? He deserved one. He was motherflippin royalty! He had Feferi as his moirail but..things were different since they reunited in the pale quadrant. Though he requested hundreds of times to move to red, she constantly rejected him. This was normal, but he figured it was time they moved up. They were sea-dwellers and the two highest bloods. Plus, he was running out of flushed crushes…

Ampora's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. "Ampurra?" A sweet, quiet voice called from the other side. "May I come in purrlease?". It was Nepeta. Maybe she left that sweating muscle bound troll for him?

"J-just a sec, Nep." Eridan stuttered. He positioned himself in a sexual pose on his table and removed his cape, undoing his scarf a little bit. "Alright, you may come in noww" The violet-blooded said slyly. He had learned a lot from Cronus. Maybe Eridan could actually do it correctly and not fail like his dancestor did.

Nepeta opened the door and suddenly turned away upon seeing Eridan. "Oh uhm, sorry Ampurra!" Nepeta said, going back behind the door. "I'll come back another time when you aren't busy."

"No, no, Nep" Eridan said, smirking. "I knoww wwhy you are here..You wwanna turn my flushed feelings to red and beyond, don't ya?"

Nepeta glared for a moment, then had a sly look on her face. She closed the door quietly and made her way over to the posed sea-dweller. "So...you want me to purrtake in activities with you, hm?" She said, gliding a finger close to Eridan's collar.

"You knoww you wwant me." The highblooded replied. He was , before his next move, Nepeta latched onto his collar and pulled him a little bit too close. She was feisty.

"You do realize Equius purrtects me, right Eridan?" Nepeta hissed. "All I have to do is let out a scream and he'll be here, breaking down your door, then beating you into a heap of violet tar." She smiled and released her grip on Eridan's collar, sending him crashing into the floor. She dusted her hands and sat down. "We don't want Equius involved, do we?"

Eridan got up and dusted himself off. He fixed his scarf and proceeded to put his cape back on. " No wwe do not." He sat across from her at his table. "Noww, wwhat do you wwant? I'm very busy."

Ampora noticed Nepeta bite her lip and shift a bit nervously. This was odd behavior. Usually Nepeta asked something right away. Actually, she hardly asked him for anything. Maybe she just was trying her best to keep her feelings for him inside. But then again...she was pretty serious with Zahhak. Maybe she truly didn't have feelings for Eridan? Eridan disliked the idea greatly, since he felt Nepeta owed him big time. The sea-dweller watched as the olive-blooded nervously look around and play with her hair. She wanted to say something, but something held her back.

Before he could ask, she sighed and spoke, "Have you ever done a blood transfurrsion?"

"WWHAT?!"

"Look I know it's silly but..I want to know if trolls can change their blood color with a transfurrsion."

Eridan tried to find an answer. Never before was he asked this. He hadn't done a blood transfusion before. Why would Leijon be asking him?! He cleared his throat before answering. "Wwell I..havve nevver heard of that before..nor for that reason. Wwhy do you wwant one anywway? Aren't you happy wwith olivve blood?"

The female troll nodded. "It..it's purrsonal reasons." She said. "But..I want my blood color to pawsibly be blue..if it's okay."

Blue? Why did she want-

Equius?

Eridan rubbed his temple a bit before looking to the pleading cat-troll. "I..I wwill see wwhat I can do."

Nepeta's eyes brightened. "Really?!" she squealed. Eridan nodded as she jumped out of her chair. "Ohhh thank you Ampurra!" She would've hugged him but...Nope. She was not going to go there. He had hit on her once today, and she really didn't want to see him as a bloody pulp.

Before she left, Eridan stood up a bit. "It's nevver been done before you knoww. It may be complicated and...risky. But, if I can find a wway to do it, I wwill."

Nepeta nodded and closed the door behind her. She took a deep sigh. Soon, she would be a highblood like her beloved Equius. She wasn't sure how he would react but..She did not want to risk losing him to a highblood. She knew he loved her but..he also respected the hemospectrum greatly. Any color above hers automatically put her in 2nd place. She wanted to be his first place winner.

Eridan took a deep sigh. Why did she want to change her blood color to Equius's? Was he forcing her? He knew Equius was a little..bossy, but going through THOSE lengths? Forcing his matesprit to become his blood color? No, that couldn't be. Equius cared too much for Nepeta's well being to put her through a risky procedure…

A loud banging sound nearly made Eridan jump out of his skin. The sound came from the door behind him. Before he could turn to answer, the door fell down with a thud. There stood Equius Zahhak. Eridan gulped.

"Sorry about that, Ampora. But I want to have a word with you."

Eridan began to sweat nervously. How did he find out that Eridan had put the moves on Nepeta so quickly? Did she tell him? She couldn't have. She went out the door across the room from the one Equius entered. Did he have some sort of weird "Nepeta senses"?

"I need to discuss a matter of business with you...Privately."

Oh cod...


	12. A purrposal (Part 2)

"I request a b100d transfusion."

Eridan blinked. He was requesting a..blood transfusion? But didn't Nepeta just..? Eridan cleared his throat before speaking. "Uhm..Wwell..may I ask wwhy?"

Equius shook his head. "Sorry, Ampora. But I rather not discuss my e%planation for an action like this." He took off his shades and looked the confused sea-dwelling troll. "My reasonings are personal and I rather not talk about them." He put his shades back on. "So, are you able to do it?"

Eridan looked for words. Nepeta just came in and requested to have her blood changed to Equius's. What color would Equius want? Knowing him, he'd request a higher blood.

"Wwell, wwhat color did you havve in mind?"

"Well..it may sound odd but...olive b100d."

Olive? Nepeta's? But..why?

"Olivve? You mean like Nep?" Eridan asked.

"Yes. I know you are a troll of magic-"

"Science!" Interjected the sea-dweller.

"Yes..science..And, though you have made 100d advances to my matesprit, you are a highb100d, so I know I would be in good hands." Equius looked away. He didn't exactly enjoy the fact a high blooded sea-dweller such as Eridan felt flushed for Nepeta. If Gamzee felt flushed, he would feel a bit more comfortable, since the land-dwelling highblood was a little more trustworthy. But, that didn't matter. He felt Eridan could do a task like this. He rejected the idea of any lowbloods performing the task. As for highbloods..there weren't many. Terezi was blind, Vriska was untrustworthy, Gamzee was a bit unstable (though Equius refused to admit it), and Feferi was the highest blood and much too nice.

After some silence, Eridan sighed. "Alright. I wwill see wwhat I can do. Though you knoww it hasn't been done before, right?" Equius nodded while Eridan continued. "Plus, I wwill need to see if there is a good enough supply of olivve blood and howw to make sure the twwo don't mix, since that could be dangerous to a troll's health..It could be deadly."

Equius did not want to think about dying. He and Nepeta had already died once. He refused to think of Nepeta living without him and vice versa. They were only alive because of their human acquaintance, Strider. But, along with all the resurrected trolls' scars, there was one more drawback, much worse than the scars and bruises. The blue blood tried to wipe it from his mind. He didn't bear thinking about what their lives had cost to Strider. The scars and bruises would heal over time. Dave's cost was greater and would possibly never be recovered.

Equius faded back to reality and nodded. "I understand, Ampora." He looked at Eridan's neck and glanced to his middle area. Eridan took great care in hiding his scars with his scarf and shirt. His death must've been brutal. Kanaya coming out of nowhere with her chainsaw and just slicing you in half. It could've been quick and painless for all Equius knew. His death was sort of slow and painful. But Nepeta he thought had it the worst. Avenging her moirail, only to get her wrist broken then beaten to death, feeling every single hit and watching her blood drain out as a sober Gamzee beat her repeatedly with his clubs.

Equius shook his head to get rid of the thought. It was all in the past now. The game was over, Gamzee swore to never go sober again, and everyone was alive once more to live their lives fully. Soon, if blood swapping was found out to be safe, he would have the same blood color as his matesprit and they could live their lives together without worry of living sweeps without the other. Equius decided not to tell Nepeta until the operation was complete. He wanted to surprise her and see the look on her face when she saw he was an olive blood just like her.

The only thing Zahhak worried about was that Leijon may get mad at him. He knew she loved him for who he was, regardless of his blood color. But, in some way he felt she'd do the same for him..though he would never allow her to do it. He knew he was being a hypocrite, but she didn't have to change herself in anyway to be with him. Adding sweeps to her life could cause a lot of health problems. He didn't mind cutting his life expectancy down. Life without Nepeta wouldn't be worth it.

After a long silence, Equius cleared his throat to try and make the scene less awkward. "Well, if you'll e%cuse me, Ampora, I must be leaving now." He bowed a bit then eyed the smashed door that was on the floor. "I..I can fi% that if you want..or, pay for it."

Eridan shook his head. "No, it's fine..I needed a neww door anywway. I'll contact you on Trollian wwhen I find out if the procedure is safe."

Equius nodded and began to leave. He stopped and looked to Eridan one last time.

"Oh yes. Please don't tell anyone else, especially Nepeta."

"Of course, Equius."

Equius bowed a bit again then walked off. When he was gone, Eridan sighed heavily and sank down in his chair, rubbing his temple. A pair of matesprits just came to him and asked to be the other's blood color, without realizing their other half made a request to be their blood color. Neither gave an explanation or seemed to know what the other was planning. If it was deemed safe, would he do it? Which one would he say no to? Could he say no to either of them? He wasn't sure why they came to him anyway. He wasn't a doctor. But...it was technically science.

All the thoughts swirling around gave Ampora a headache.


	13. b100d

After both trolls had met with Eridan, Equius and Nepeta tried to avoid their worries and spent more and more time together. Wherever one was seen, the other wasn't too far behind. Though they had done that as moirails, it meant more now. Of course, they knew staying so close all the time wasn't healthy for two trolls in the matesprit quadrant. While they were apart, Nepeta would roleplay with Terezi, who sometimes pulled Karkat in it, Equius would work on robots or try and build something new.

While the two trolls waited for a message from Eridan, Feferi pestered her moirail about what he was researching.

"-Eridaaann! W)(y are you just sitting around typing all the time? Come onn~! Let's go do somet)(ing, glub!" The sea-dwelling troll squeaked happily. Eridan groaned a bit. Feferi was a great girl but..her voice could get mind-numbingly squeaky. He had to admit, in some ways it was cute.

"Fef, please..I'm researching a neww procedure. I'm looking to see if trolls can change their blood color by a transfusion."

Feferi blinked. "W)(y? Are you t)(inking about c)(anging your blood color?! But you LOVE being a )(ig)( blooded descendant of royalty!". This wasn't like her moirail at all. He didn't look things like this up unless they were for himself or..

He was planning to do it to someone. Was he going to extract HER blood and swap it for his?! She knew Eridan could be crazy but..this?! The female troll grabbed her moirail by the collar and shook him. "-Eridan! If you plan on taking my blood so )(elp me I will make sure the rest of your life is in misery!"

"Wwhat? Fef, I'm not going to take YOUR blood! Goodness!" Eridan gulped. "It's for...someone else.. Two trolls came to me requesting blood swwaps. Wwhat they don't knoww is they asked for the other's blood."

Feferi took a sigh of relief as she dropped Ampora. "W)(ale, you )(ad me very worried, glub." She said giggling a bit. "So, w)(o are t)(ey?" Feferi asked as Eridan got up, dusting himself off and fixing his cape.

"Sorry Fef. I can't say. Swworn to secrecy."

"You can't even tell your moirail?"

"Nope."

Feferi looked disappointed. "Oh.." she sighed. She really wanted to know who'd be crazy enough to want their blood color changed. Better yet, who would be crazy to ask Eridan? Moirail or not, Eridan wasn't always the troll to ask for things like this. He wasn't even a doctor…

After a few days, Eridan finally got an answer. A few doctors would like to try it. Though never done before, Alternian technology was rapidly increasing. They wanted to make history by partaking in a blood color reassignment task, or a blood transplant as they called it All Eridan had to do was let the two soon-to-be patients know.

Who would he tell first? He decided Equius would be the best one to tell first.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

CA: good newws eq

CA: i talked wwith some docotrs and they said the operation wwould be a medical breakthrough

CA: they wwould be happy to do it

CT: Good

CT: When should I arrive for the procedure? Is there enough b100d?

CA: actually there is

CA: plenty in the blood banks they tell me

CT: E%cellent.

CT: I will start making arrangements. Please, let me know when they are ready

CA: of course

centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

That took care of Equius. Now, Nepeta. Hopefully this would go smoothly. But, Eridan couldn't help but try and charm her while they talked

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

CA: wwhy hello nep

CA: howw are you

AC: :33 *ac knows what the sea dweller is trying to do and opens her mouth fur a mighty roar to summon her strong hoofbeast of a mewsprit*

CA: no no

CA: roars are not necessary

AC: okay :3 carry on

CA: wwell i talked to some doctors

CA: they wwould be happy to perform the first blood transfusion

AC: really?! oh this is pawsitively purrfect~

AC: thanks Eridan!

CA: you are wwelcome nep

AC: are you sure there is enough blood though?

CA: plenty

AC: phew~

CA: you knoww

CA: wwe havve not discussed payment plans

CA: howw about you come to my place every weekend or so

CA: i wwill showw you my roleplaying skills

AC: :33 *ac scampers off to find a safe place to roar. she does not want to get in the way of her mewsprit's trampling*

CA: nevvermind nep

CA: wwe can discuss it later

AC: okay~

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

That was that. The two were preparing for their operations. The only problems were;

How would they tell their other half they were going to be in the hospital?

How would they react when they realized what the other had done?


End file.
